Happy Birthday John Cena
by FansofCenaton
Summary: How do you forget your best friends birthday? Well Orton did.. OOPS. A cute lil Friendship One-Shot for Cena's Birthday. Non-Slash. Might write a slashie bday one. We'll See


**So Anyone want a one-shot.. This just came off the top of my head like seriously. I am writing this and coming up with a idea as I write. I said it. It's a little one shot Birthday Fic.. I was again bored. **

**Summary: Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear John happy birthday to you. **

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to", John Cena sang happily walking in the arena. It was April 23 you know what that means. His birthday. He was turning 34 years old and he couldn't ask for anything else then be with his friends on this day. "La la la", He sang happily walking in. "Boy someone is happy today", Evan whispered. "Yeah weird, What Holy Shit", Randy screamed jumping up. "Woah buddy whats up with you", John asked

Randy Orton was John's best friend for almost twelve years. Surly Randy wouldn't forget his birthday. Wrong. He did. "Nothing man Nothing Uhh I have to go", Randy said leaving the room and rushing to his phone. "What to get What to get", Randy searched everywhere on his phone and even on his ipad. Nothing to get at this time. "Randy man calm down what the hell is your problem", Paul Wright Aka Big show came in. "I fucking forgot my best friends birthday", Randy said. "Ohhhh Shiiittt", Show laughed. "Not Funny man I've been busy with Alanna , her school stuff, John never crossed my mind.", Randy said.

"Don't tell him that, he'll be pissed, he never forgets your birthday he throws you a surprise party every year even if it is during wrestlemania weekend", Paul said. "You are not making me feel any better here", Randy crossed his eyes. Paul just laughed again and walked out of the room. He was right though, John never forgot any of his birthdays anywhere and everywhere somehow John always had time to throw him a party. Randy put his head down and just shook his head.

"Randy, man what's up you ran away like a damn cheetah faster than one", John asked. Randy just looked at his best friend and smiled. "Happy Birthday man", Randy said giving his best friend a hug. "Hey thanks but I expect more than a hug", John winked. "John, Listen man I", "Yo John you needed in the office", Crew man said. "See ya later man", John said walking out. Randy shook his head. How the hell was he suppose to tell his best friend that he forgot his birthday? He walked through the corridors of the hallways in the arena. He was getting looks from his fellow wrestlers thinking the same thing as him. His best friends birthday.

Later that night, after the raw show and the tag match Randy had the crowd sing John happy birthday even the superstars came out to join in with the crowd. He smiled happily but he didn't get him nothing again he forgot. Randy was packing his bags and getting ready to leave when Cena walked in. "Hey thanks for the little sing along", John said. Randy smiled. "No problem man, you're the face of this business and the fans love you, so they had to join in right", he said hoping he would leave him alone now. Nope. "So where is it", John asked looking around. "Where is What?" Randy said nervously. "You know you always do it", John said. "I don't know what you are talking about", Randy grabbed his bag and rushed to the door but John stopped him.

"You forgot it was my birthday didn't you", John said. Randy dropped his bag to the side and just stood there. "I'm sooo sorry John I swear I didn't mean to everything just been hectic, John Alanna, her school, Sam, Alanna", He was running out of ideas. John just sat on the bench and looked at Randy. "Randy I'm not mad at you", he said. "John how could you not be, you never forget mine never what kind of friend am I?" Randy sat down next to him. John stood up and pulled Randy up with him. "You're the bestest friend anyone can ask for, best best ever. I'm acting like I'm 4 but I don't give a shit. Randy you are my present. I don't need a damn gift, I already have it. You. You and I are Centon so calls the fans and all the damn guys in this business. Randy laughed. "I don't need a gift from you, you are my gift, you are my brother, you do remember when we met right? John asked. Randy literally lit up. "It was your birthday in OVW", Randy smiled. John nodded his head. "That was the best fucking birthday present ever", John threw his hands in the air. "WOW man you love me that much", Randy said. John nodded his head.

"Randy, the reason I stand here is because of you, you make me want to lift up the sky for you, you make me want fly, I would do anything for you", John said. "That is why I made you the godfather of Alanna", Randy said. "I love being in that little girl's life, Alanna is like a daughter to me too you know", John said. "Good because your gonna be in her life forever and ever", Randy said grabbing his bag again. "As long As I'm live and in yours then I will be", John said. "So Where you want to go for your birthday", Randy asked. "Anywhere As I have my brother", John said walking out. Randy smiled he knew he could never lose John ever.


End file.
